Five Songs For Mello
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle, the first five songs I heard, I wrote a ficlet for. Originally for Mello. Turned into my first attempt at yaoi, mostly MattxMello, but some MelloxNear. Not explicit yaoi, just minor/ implied. Enjoy!


5 songs for Mello

1- Yes by Coldplay

Mello's only thought were on Matt as his motorcycle flew across the desert road. Why did he leave? How could he leave Matt? No, Matt could take care of himself, without Mello. Abruptly, Mello whipped his motorcycle around, pointing it in the direction of Matt. _I didn't need to leave, we both knew it. _And with that he sped off to Matt, into the distance, leaving nothing but tire tracks and tears no one would ever see.

2- Pig by Weezer

Gazing at the TV screen in the truck, Mello was transported into the past. "Come on, Matt, one soccer game won't kill you." "Yes it will." "No, it won't. Now come on." Matt reluctantly stood and saved off the game on his DS. "Okay..." He thought of how good that day had been. It had been the two of them versus everyone else. They lost horribly, but, in the end, they had ended up hugging and laughing. This was the best memory he had. A small skritching noise came from the back of the truck. _Forgive me Matt, I never thought you'd be killed. _He paused, knowing he would die soon, remembering their last, sweet kiss. _Goodbye..._

3- Cold As You by Taylor Swift

Mello stood with his gun pointed straight at Near's head. "What were you and Matt doing!?" he demanded. His loud question was met with silence. "I asked you," Mello said, moving the gun until it was propped up against Near's head, "what you were doing." he said icily. Near didn't speak. Hitting him with the barrel of the gun, Mello screamed this time "TELL ME NOW!!!!" This time Near spoke. "Mello... you always did have a temper. You would never shoot me. You love me too much to care what Matt and I have been doing. I always have calmed you down. Even now you claim to hate me, we both know you don't." Now it was Mello who was silent, until Near stood and they kissed. As they broke apart, Mello muttered "I hate you..." Walking away slowly, Near turned, "Of course, Mello."

4- Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Mello sat away from the burning building, hidden away from the world. He hated hiding. Once, at the Wammy's House, a boy had insisted that his name was Jello. This boy was big. He had already lost twice to him and his cronies. The third time, he had wanted to just skip, sure he would lose. He didn't care if the other boys called him a chicken, he could beat them up. So, though he hated running from a fight, he hid in his room. "Just my luck..." he growled as his new roommate walked into the room, a questioning look on his face. _What's his name, what's his name... oh, Matt. _"Hey..." he grunted in Matt's direction. "Why are you hiding?" he asked him. "What makes you think I'm hiding?" Mello snapped back. "I know more than you'd think. You're supposed to fight Danny for the third time today." He said nonchalantly, pulling out his PSP. "So... why the hiding?" Mello considered this, "..... I'm not." he answered, getting up. As he left, he saw Matt smile out of the corner of his eye. "Coming?" he asked Matt. Matt looked down at his game, then nodded and turned it off, following Mello out the door. That day, before the fight, Mello got a spontaneous, awkward, secret, good luck kiss. He won. After that, he never hid. He reached for his phone, his charred fingers aching as he dialed the ever-familiar number. The screen lit up, a small heart next to the contact name. "Matt? Can you come get me?" Mello asked timidly ".... Sure" the voice that Mello always wanted to hear answered. "I'm on my way."

5- Walking With The Ghost by Teagan and Sarah

Tick, tick, tick... the bomb tocked down to the ultimate explosion. "Mello?" "Yes?" "Why didn't you wait until we left to set it?" "... Let's get moving." Mello said, pulling two large cans of gasoline. "Come on, grab a few, drench this place." "You're insane..." Matt said, grabbing a few cans and throwing them at a wall. They broke open and the deadly liquid made small paths down the wall Matt stood for a second, mesmerized. "Matt, three minutes. Let's go." "Yeah.." Matt murmured dreamily picking up the two unused cans and carrying them to the car. As he climbed into the driver seat, Mello looked at him quizzically, "What's with you Matt? You look like you're in a trance." Matt said nothing, he suddenly reached over, pulling Mello's lips into his. Mello was shocked. _How could, this was Matt, how could he just... _then, Mello did something unexpected... he kissed Matt back. They kissed for what seemed like forever... then an alarm went off on Mello's watch, jerking them back to reality. They stopped immediately, knowing the alarm meant they had exactly forty seconds. Speeding away, Matt's mind was completely on getting them both to safety, while Mello's mind cursed the watch that brought them to the reality that they could never be together. But who were they if they could not cheat fate. Back at the apartment, they would undoubtedly continue in their love.


End file.
